RodaGigante
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: "Se não fosse pelo seu medo, ele seria presenteado com o melhor pôr-do-sol do mundo, mas a única coisa que rodeava a sua mente era voltar são e salvo para terra firme e nunca mais dar ouvidos ás provocações de Ino." SHIKAXINO OneShot Presente para a Otowa Nekozawa. UA


Oláaa Bom dia/Boa tarde/Boa noite!

Estou aqui com mais uma one-shot InoxShika para homenageá-los no mês de aniversário deles com a música GimmexGimme do SuG (AMO o Takeru com todo o meu coração xD)

E vou dedicá-la a Otowa Nekozawa, que sempre comenta a minha fic "Complicated" com o mesmo shipper. Muito obrigada por acompanhar! =D

Espero que gostem da fic ! ^^

Tenham uma boa leitura!

X . X . X

_Me dê um beijo?Não, não!_

_Me dê um abraço? Não, não!_

_Por favor me diga, o que você quer de mim?_

_Francamente..._

_Me dê um beijo?Não, não!_

_Me dê um abraço? Não, não!_

_Eu não posso esperar para te amar. Não seja tímido!_

_(GimmexGimme – SuG)_

_**Roda-Gigante.**_

_Capítulo único_

Ino fechou os olhos apreciando a música alegre que tocava no seu iPod. Era impossível não sorrir com aquela música titulada "Smile" de uma banda que Sakura, sua melhor amiga lhe apresentou recentemente.

Mas nada animava a loira de olhos celestes mais do que conversar e estar na companhia de Chouji e Shikamaru, seus melhores amigos. Falando neles, onde eles se meteram? Estava por volta de meia hora esperando por eles na mesma churrascaria para comemorar o aniversário dela e do preguiçoso do Nara. Olhou em volta. Nada. Bufou irritada. Pegou o seu celular para saber onde estavam, mas parou quando reconheceu uma silhueta. Era o Shikamaru.

-Me desculpe a demora Ino. Chouji não estava passando muito bem e me pediu para comemorarmos o aniversário sem ele.

A loira ficou incrédula. Que história era aquela? Eles nunca comemoraram o aniversário deles sem o Chouji.

-Eu sei, problemática que nós quebraremos a nossa tradição. Mas... Paciência...Quer marcar para comemorarmos outro dia?

-Não será necessário... Já que Chouji não está aqui e como já estamos quebrando a tradição, vamos para outro lugar?

O gênio de Konoha não teve tempo de responder, já que a loira "problemática" já estava arrastando ele para fora da churrascaria.

X . X . X

Shikamaru olhara incrédulo para Ino quando viu que estava na frente de um parque de diversões, abriu a boca para protestar, mas quando olhou para o sorriso radiante dela, desistiu. Afinal, quem resistia ao sorriso fatal daquela loira?

Entraram em todos os brinquedos inimagináveis, passaram a tarde inteira se divertindo. O moreno agradeceu mentalmente por não ter reclamado do local escolhido pela Ino. Ao contrário do que estava imaginando, aquele lugar era muito mais interessante do que levá-la para um planetário.

Quando percebeu, já estava anoitecendo e a última atração que lhes restavam era a roda-gigante. Aquilo fez com que o estômago de Shikamaru desse voltas.

Ele tinha medo de altura.

-Shika, vamos na roda-gigante? – Ino lhe dissera com um sorriso malvado, já que sabia sobre o medo do seu amigo de infância.

-...Não.

-Ah, vamos lá! Não me diga que está com "medinho"? – Provocou Ino, irritando levemente o Shikamaru.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá.

Shikamaru concordou, fechando os olhos e caminhando em direção ao brinquedo derrotado.

X . X . X

"_Chouji! Me Vaz um favor?"_

_Chouji estreitou os olhos com o tom muito meloso e doce da sua amiga, desconfiado._

"_O que houve Ino?"_

"_Eu quero que você invente uma desculpa qualquer e não vá na comemoração do meu aniversário."_

_Chouji arregalou os olhos. O que ela está aprontando desta vez?_

"_Mas por quê?"_

"_Porque finalmente vou pôr o meu plano perfeito para poder ficar com Shikamaru em prática."_

_Chouji rolou os olhos. Ela ainda não havia desistido de fazer aquele lerdo se tocar o quanto Ino gostava dele? Só podia estar de brincadeira._

"_Eu sei que você está pensando que não vai dar certo como as outras tentativas em que ele se fazia de bobo e fingia que não estava entendendo nada. Agora vou ser mais... Digamos... Explícita."_

_Ao ver o sorriso de lado da Ino misturado com um toque de crueldade, a última coisa que Chouji pensou antes de aceitar o favor que a sua amiga havia praticamente obrigado a aceitar em troca de pagar a melhor churrascaria de Konoha para o rapaz fora:_

"_Me desculpe Shikamaru, espero que saia vivo dessa."_

X . X . X

Devidamente acomodados na roda-gigante, Ino percebeu que o desconforto que o seu amigo sentia aumentava a medida em que o brinquedo lentamente girava e a sua cabine estar mais próximo do céu, que tanto Shikamaru admirava. Com um tranco, o brinquedo estancou, dando aos dois, uma visão maravilhosa do pôr-do-sol.

Se não fosse pelo seu medo, ele seria presenteado com o melhor pôr-do-sol do mundo, mas a única coisa que rodeava a sua mente era voltar são e salvo para terra firme e nunca mais dar ouvidos ás provocações de Ino.

Ele estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que nem notou a aproximação repentina de Ino. Quando percebeu, já era tarde demais. Não conseguiu esboçar uma reação quando ela acariciou a sua face e aproximou-se unindo os lábios. Quando percebeu, já havia prontamente correspondido o beijo dela e mandou o seu medo de altura no inferno.

-I can't wait to love you Don't Be Shy!

Shikamaru riu. Simplesmente odiava aquela música e aquela banda. Mas, resolveu entrar na "brincadeira" da loira e retrucou:

-Please tell me! What do you want from me? Honestly!

Assim, os dois caíram na gargalhada. Shikamaru se esqueceu completamente do seu medo por altura e a Ino finalmente conseguira arrancar um beijo do seu melhor amigo preguiçoso... Aliás, acho que eles não irão mais se referir um ao outro depois desse dia. Isso porque Shikamaru não sabia o que a Ino teve de fazer para conseguir a sua total atenção.

_Fim_

X . X . X

HAHAHA'

Ok, vocês devem estar pensando: Céus Death! De onde você tirou isso?

O melhor é que nem eu sei xD mas espero que tenha agradado à todos e tenham pelo menos se divertido um pouco com essa one meio sem noção.

Beijos.

Death.


End file.
